Power of Love
by Uchikurai
Summary: For BTContest/Karena kekuatan cinta kitalah yang mempertemukan kita./"Aku merasa kau seperti bintang..."/For: Kak Raffa dan kak Indah n.n


Langit malam menampakan gugusan bintang yang membentuk ilusi. Terangnya bulan membiaskan khayalan. Dan kumparan kapas putih yang bercampur hitam akan sang surya yang kembali keperaduan. Langit muram bercampur gemerlap, membuat berlian yang indah kini terjatuh.

Dikala patahan hati yang merindu. Ia ingin selalu utuh. Namun semua harapan terlampau jauh, seiring bintang yang sulit kau genggam. Benar kah?

Kau meletakan kedua tanganmu pada dadamu. Memanjatkan doa untuk satu pertemuan. Meski kau tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Dan harapan akan tetap berbias bagai sebuah khayalan belaka. Tapi tetap menjadikanmu pemain utamanya. Di dalam mimpi.

Ya, gadis ulung hanya mempercayai keajaiban. Pemuda kaya dilatih mempercayai masa depan.

Ya, gadis ulung memiliki batas melangkah. Pemuda kaya selalu bebas melangkah.

Apa sebuah status sosial menyurutkan semangatnya? Tentu tidak, ia akan tetap mengejar.

Dialah impian kebahagiaannya. Dialah cahaya yang akan membimbingnya. Wahai pusaka malam, gadis itu hanya mengikuti untaian takdir. Bertanya-tanya hatinya akan pemuda kaya di sebrang sana.

Malam semakin larut, gadis itu tetap bergeming. Kanvas gelap bertabur bintang memenuhi pupil matanya. Tangannya tetap bergeming, rambut panjangnya yang terurai melambai damai.  
Kosong tatapannya melayangkan masalalu...

"Aku suka rambut panjangmu."

Perlahan tangannya beralih menyentuh rambut berwarna merah muda indahnya yang sepinggul. Tatapannya beralih pada rambut itu.

"Rambutmu benar-benar _bitch_!"

Tangan mungilnya segera meremas rambut ini dengan penuh amarah. Berlari dirinya berusaha mencari benda yang dapat menghilangkan bayang-bayang itu. Ketemu! Ia segera menggunting asal rambut merah muda itu.

Srek srek srek, bunyi tiap gesekan rambut dan pisau gunting yang tajam.

Menatap cermin, ia mematut dirinya, dan model potongan barunya. Tidak, tidak boleh ada penyesalan akan hal ini. Lagipula dengan model rambutnya yang menyerupai laki-laki ini, tidak akan ada yang menyukainya.

Hatinya serasa menjerit, terdengar kalimat yang takan bisa ia lupakan.

"Aku menyukai orang yang menjadi dirinya sendiri."

Ia tatap gumpalan berwarna soft pink itu di lantai kamarnya. Ia pegang potongan rambutnya.

"_Gomen... ne_."

Airmatanya kembali turun. Dadanya naik turun seiring isakan yang semakin menggila. Lututnya serasa lemas, dan menjatuhkan dirinya seketika pada lantai. Hatinya terus berteriak penyesalan.

Tok tok tok, suara pintu di ketuk membuatnya mencoba untuk menahan isakan meski airmatanya tetap mengalir.

"Apa kau sudah tidur, Sakura?" suara di balik pintu bertanya tentangnya. Ia tetap bergeming, lagipula ia sudah biasa seperti ini. Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh. Diseretlah kedua kakinya menuju ranjang. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya.

"Apa aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu? Apa aku bisa menjadi yang special dihatimu? Apa aku... bisa menjadi yang utama di hidupmu...?"

Matanya terkatup lelah. Dan malam pun menenggelamkannya dalam mimpi indahnya.

Sang pangeran di sebrang sana begitu jauh dan apakah gadis biasa sepertinya dapat menggapainya?

_Kau seperti bintang._

Jarakmu denganku begitu jauh.

Kau berkilau dan menawan.

Mustahil dapat kuraih dirimu.

Tapi kita hidup untuk menggapai bintang kan?

Meski bintang yang di maksud adalah impian.

Tapi kau sudah menjadi bintang impianku.

Dan aku akan menggapaimu

Hingga akhir hidupku.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Power of Love by: Uchikurai

Genre's: Hurt/comfort/Romance

Rated: T

Pair: SasuSaku

Sumarry: For BTContest/Karena kekuatan cinta kitalah yang mempertemukan kita./"Aku merasa kau seperti bintang..."/For: Kak Raffa dan kak Indah n.n

#Oneshot

Namanya Haruno Sakura, gadis manis berambut merah muda dengan permata emerald yang tampak indah dalam setiap kedipan kelopaknya. Tubuhnya terbalut seragam sailor bergaris hijau. Di punggungnya terdapat tas bermotif Sakura. Ia berlari, mengambil jalan pintas menuju sekolahnya. Ini hari rabu, dan ia terlambat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kabarnya hari ini akan ada seorang mahasiswa dari Ame. Dan ia terlambat untuk sambutan mahasiswa itu. Sungguh dalam hatinya ia tidak mengerti, kenapa mahasiswa itu harus diberi sambutan? Hanya mahasiswa kan? Sakura menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, sambil bergumam "_Baka_!" berulang kali.

_Oh My_~ gerbangnya hampir ditutup! Dan yeah, akhirnya ia terkunci di luar gerbang. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, dan meniup poni pendeknya. Sepertinya ia akan di hukum hormat pada bendera sampai jam istirahat tiba. Sakura tidak memelas pada penjaga gerbang, karena itu percuma saja. Lebih baik terima nasib yang mengatakan hukumanlah yang menantinya. Dan hei, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang terlambat?

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya seorang guru piket memanggilnya, dan menanyakan identitasnya seperti nama dan kelas, juga alasan kenapa bisa terlambat? Sakura hanya menjawab seadanya, dan benar saja, ia segera di arahkan untuk berdiri di tengah lapangan, tapi dugaannya meleset. Bukan sampai jam istirahat pertama ia harus hormat bendera, tapi sampai jam pelajaran usai atau sampai ada seseorang yang mau membebaskannya dengan menggantikannya berdiri di tengah lapangan. '_Waw. Hukuman yang keterlaluan_.' batin Sakura. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik tadi membolos saja.

Tangannya terangkat membentuk hormat. Berdiri tegak pada tengah lapangan, ia tatap bendera Konoha yang berkibar di tiang bendera.

"Aku ingin lainkali bertemu denganmu!"

"Aku sibuk di Ame."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis. Sebaiknya lupakan saja..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melupakanmu!"

Airmata tanpa sadar turun dari _emerald_nya. Ia tak peduli dirinya sedang dihukum seperti ini. Tapi sungguh ucapan pemuda itulah satu-satunya yang dapat merobek mental terdalamnya. Meski begitu pedih tetap pemuda itu tidak dapat menghilang dari khayalnya.

#Power-Of-Love#

Satu jam berlalu, tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar lelah, sementara dari beberapa kelas telinganya mendengar suara teriakan khas wanita, dan sungguh ia tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu hanya satu orang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"_Prince-sama_." begitu kau menyebutnya. Wajahnya, dan perkataannya berputar, membuatmu merasa semakin pusing saja sementara hari mulai memanas dan matahari mulai memuncak mendominasi kanvas yang indah di atas sana. Setidaknya kau harus benar-benar bertahan, tapi kau rasa tubuhmu tidak akan mampu...

'_Bruk_'

－dan semua terasa gelap seketika.

Saat pertamakali sadar, Sakura tidak merasakan apapun selain bau obat. Lalu membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat sekitar, ia sedang berada di ruang UKS. _'Apa yang terjadi_?' Batin Sakura. Dan oh ia baru ingat tadi dirinya sempat jatuh pingsan saat masih menjalani hukuman.

Kembali menutup kelopak matanya, dan kembali membukanya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruang UKS. Kau memperhatikan sosok itu, sosok yang benar-benar terasa familiar.

"_Prince_...-_sama_ " sosok itu menoleh pada Sakura, dan seketika wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

Sosok itu begitu serupa dengan lelaki yang dicintainya. _'Tunggu! Siapa dia?'_ Batinnya berontak ingin tahu.

Kalian sama-sama terdiam, saling bertatapan dan bertanya-tanya. Familiar, itu yang kalian rasakan. Seketika airmata itu mengalir, mencoba melesak keluar dari matanya. Tetapi lelaki itu tetap bergeming, hingga melihat Sakura yang menangis membuatnya terdorong untuk mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" suaranya, untuk pertamakalinya ia mendengarnya. Berusaha untuk menghentikan tangis, tapi percuma saja.

"Bodoh!" gumam Sakura, tangannya terus berusaha menghapus airmata yang tidak mau berhenti.

Lelaki itu bergeming menatap Sakura tak tahu cara terbaik untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku benar kan? Hiks, aku benar kan, _prince_?" Sakura bergumam mengungkapkan perasaan dihatinya. "Kita pasti akan bertemu! Entah dimanapun dunia kita akan bertemu!" ucap Sakura begitu parau. Namun terselip nada bahagia di dalamnya.

"Sakura.." mendengar sosok lelaki yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Sakura senang ia mengingat namanya. Tapi Sakura justru tak pernah tahu nama pemuda berambut raven itu.

Sesaat Sakura memberanikan diri untuk dongkakan kepalanya, ingin menatap pujaan hatinya, tak sengaja membaca name tag yang terpasang rapih pada kemeja pemuda itu. "Uchiha Sasuke." batinnya mencoba mengeja namanya.

Lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke itu melirik name tagnya, lalu melirik Sakura yang kini tersenyum. Terkaget ketika Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan, ia pikir lelaki itu akan menolaknya, tapi yang terjadi malah membelai rambut pendeknya.

"Maaf aku memotong rambutku.." gumam Sakura, dan Sasuke hanya menyahut "Hn."

Jantung Sakura terasa jelas berdetak kencang, apalagi saat mendengar hal yang sama pada jantung pria yang kini di dekapnya. Rasa nyaman memasuki relungnya.

"Uchiha-_san_－"

Panggilan itu membuat kalian refleks menoleh, terlihat beberapa siswa yang menjabat Osis diam mematung menatap Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi memeluk. Sakura melepas pelukan itu demi menjaga kehormatan Sasuke, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Dan ini cukup membuat sebuah keheningan kecil disana.

"Apa?" Sasuke angkat suara di keheningan yang sedang terjadi.

"Kami diperintahkan untuk mencarimu karena ada masalah yang memerlukan bantuanmu." ucap salah satu anggota Osis tersebut. Sasuke terlihat mengangguk, dan mulai (mau) melepas pelukannya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Sakura, dan menatap _emerald_nya dalam-dalam. Wajah Sakura hanya dapat merona hingga tubuh lelaki itu hilang bersama Osis yang memanggilnya.

Sakura termenung dalam diam, merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. "Ini semua seperti mimpi." ucapnya. Ia arahkan tangan kirinya untuk menyentuh dadanya, disana detakannya terasa kencang, memunculkan sensasi yang memabukan. Wajah Sakura terus saja memerah malu mengingat Sasuke tidak menolaknya.

Setelah beberapa menit membaringkan tubuhnya, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya mulai membaik. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk merapihkan diri, dan melapor ke ruang guru. Baru saja ia memegang knop pintu hendak membuka pintu, pintu itu terbuka terlebih dahulu dan membuatnya terhempas jatuh.

Mendongkakan kepala, melihat siapa yang masuk Sakura segera berdiri dan membungkuk begitu tahu bahwa guru yang menghukumnya tadi lah yang berdiri diambang pintu. "Kau boleh masuk ke kelasmu." Seketika senyum sumringah nampak di wajah pucatnya, masih dalam posisinya Sakura berucap "_Arigatou Sensei_." dan membenahi posisinya lalu berlari keluar.

"Dilarang berlari di koridor!" teriak guru itu kepada Sakura, dan Sakura hanya menyahut "Hai!" sambil menghentikan larinya.

Berfikir, andai dirinya tidak datang mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya. Andai ia tidak pingsan, tidak akan ia bertemu pujaannya. Andai ia tidak memotong rambutnya, mungkin ia akan tampil cantik di depannya. Sekali lagi ia membenci sifatnya yang selalu gampang menyesali sesuatu hal.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuntunnya menuju kelasnya, dan tadaaaa saat membuka pintu kelas, Sakura seketika mendapati tatapan khawatir dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan mereka memeluk mulai memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kehangatan.

Tak sengaja mendengar Salah satu dari mereka menggumamkan bahwa dirinya bodoh karena belum sempat melihat mahasiswa baru yang super tampan tadi pagi. Sakura tersenyum tidak mengerti.

#Power-Of-Love#

Sudah memasuki Jam istirahat. Sakura sudah memiliki rencana sendiri dan memutuskan untuk mencari sang pangeran. Ada banyak hal yang sangat ingin diperbincangkan dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali membenahi penampilannya terlebih dahulu, dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet.

Mematut dirinya sendiri pada cermin, seolah berkata "Hai cermin apakah aku sudah menjadi wanita paling cantik di dunia?" dan mendadak tertawa. Oh _Kami-sama_, baru saja Sakura tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang di perhatikan oleh beberapa gadis lain disekitarnya. Sakra menepuk keningnya sendiri sebagai ungkapan bahwa ia telah melakukan satu hal bodoh hari ini.

"Aku sebenarnya menyayangkan rambut yang sudah kau panjangkan demi _Prince-sama_ 'mu' kau potong hingga sependek ini, Sakura-_chan_." Sakura sangat kaget ketika menerima tepukan tiba-tiba pada bahunya dan celetukan suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Temari-_chan_." sapamu.

"Kau tahu pagi tadi sekolah benar-benar geger. Bukannya tidak ada pria tampan di sekolah kita, hanya saja populasinya sangat kecil." Baru bertemu saja Temari sudah membuat topik tentang gosip _hot_ hari ini. Wajahnya berapi-api seakan tersengat listrik tubuhnya serasa berkilat semangat.

"Mahasiswa tadi pagi itu benar-benar jenius, dan tampan. Aku yakin kau akan terpesona padanya dan melupakan _prince-sama_ mu itu, Sakura-_chan_." Sakura berkilat sengit tak menerima kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar dari teman baiknya.

"Hahaha... Hanya bercanda, Sakura-_chan_!" orang itu tertawa begitu geli melihat ekspresi yang Sakura tunjukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya? Apa kau tidak penasaran?" tawar Temari padamu.

"Gom－"

"Ayolah~ sebentar saja~"

Hah, Sakura menghela napas pasrah dan mengiyakan ajakan temannya yang satu ini. Lagipula jam istirahat hari ini akan ada penambahan waktu, begitu kabar yang ia dengar. Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat temannya yang begitu bahagianya menatapnya. Temari bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk berbicara.

"Ayo－"

"Tunggu!"

Temari memotong ucapan Sakura lagi.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan cemberut khasnya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok.

"Hari yang menyenangkan... Benarkah?" Sakura bergumam pelan.

#Power-Of-Love-#

Menatap kerumunan gadis-gadis cantik dan centil －menurut Sakura- yang saling berdesak-desakan sudah membuatnya jengah. Sakura diam termangu menghiraukan Temari yang mencoba memaksanya untuk ikut berdesak-desakan.

Sakura berfikir tentang hal yang terjadi di UKS tadi, apa ia harus mengatakannya, ya? Mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang mencari _prince-sama_. Ah, nama aslinya... 'Ukh bodoh!' Sakura memaki dirinya karena telah melupakan nama berharga itu.

"Uchiha-_san_!" seketika Sakura tersentak mendengar jeritan wanita di kerumunan sana. Dan tanpa sadar malah berlari dan ikut berdesak-desakan.

"Hei, ini ruang untuk berlatih basket kan? Mengapa sepenuh ini?" Batin Sakura. Dan saat dirinya tersadar, ia sudah berhasil menyelinap bahkan hingga pada kerumunan depan. Ya, meski ada beberapa hinaan tertuju padanya yang seenaknya saja menyelinap. Hei tidakkan kau pandai dalam urusan seperti ini, nona?

Tepat saat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, mata emeraldnya langsung bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata onyx di sebrang sana. Sakura tersenyum canggung menghadapi hal ini, dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kyaaa Uchiha-_san_!" seketika ia menutup kedua daun telinganya mendengar suara jeritan gadis-gadis di belakangnya.

Kembali menatapnya yang sekarang malah berjalan ke arah Sakura berada, _plus_ dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Semakin memekik jeritan di belakang Sakura, melihat betapa menawannya senyum itu. Tubuhmu membeku seakan dalam ruangan hanya ada kau dan dia.

'_pluk_' tangan itu menyentuh puncak kepalamu, seketika ruangan hening. Sakura berusaha memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata _onyx_ pangeran hatinya.

"Hei perempuan menyebalkan." ucapnya megacak-acak rambutmu. Hei, tak tahu kah wajah Sakura kini sudah merona? Dan hei? Kerumunan gadis-gadis di belakang wanita pink semakin menjerit, dan memohon untuk perlakuan yang sama dari Sasuke. Tak sengaja kerumunan itu malah mendorong Sakura, dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangannya, dan jatuh memeluk sosok di depannya. Dan teriakan itu terdengar lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya dan mengucapkan maaf. Tentu Sakura menyadari berada dalam posisi apa dia sekarang. Semua mata tertuju padanya, mereka seperti curiga padanya, karena lelaki idola itu hanya menatap dirinya seorang.

"Sakura itu siapamu, Uchiha-_sama_?" tanya gadis-gadis itu. Perlahan Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon.

"Orang yang kusukai." jawab Sasuke.

Ruang outdor ini menjadi sunyi mendadak. Sakura yang mendengar perkataan pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depannya kini hanya dapat diam. "Sasuke..."

"Aku menyukai Sakura sejak 4 tahun yang lalu." akunya.

Keadaan semakin hening. Banyak tatapan tak percaya tertuju pada mereka. "Sakura itu jelek, lihat potongan rambutnya saja pendek dan amburadul!" ucap salah satu gadis-gadis disana.

"Mereka benar... Aku ini jelek, dan tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan yang lain!" ucap Sakura, tangannya mengepal.

"Ah!" Sakura kaget atas perlakuan ini. Sasuke memeluknya!

"Aku menyukaimu bukan karena fisik. Tapi karena kau punya bakat untuk mencurinya." Sakura terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia tertawa kecil.

"Bodoh! Bodoh _Mr. Troublesome_!" teriaknya.

"Jadi memang benar ya? Tapi kami turut berbahagia untuk kalian."

Hei, terlalu terbawa suasana membuatnya lupa lokasi. Mendadak Sakura celingak-celinguk dan melihat hampir siswi satu sekolahnya menontonnya. Dan mereka tersenyum padamu, meski sebagian ada yang menatapmu tak suka.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menerimaku?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa ragu, membuat Sakura kelabakan sendiri. Apalagi semua orang disana meneriakan "Terima!" secara serempak.

"Ne, bukannya Sasuke sedang bermain basket ya?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil, melihat Sasuke hanya terus menatap matanya.

"Hei kau!" seorang lelaki berambut kuning dengan _earphonenya_, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam. Lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

'Naruto...' batin Sakura.

"Menyerahlah!"

"Hn?"

"Menyerahlah, kau sudah di tolak langsung oleh Sakura-chan!" ucap pemuda itu.

'_Bletak_'

"_Ittai na,_ Sakura-_chan_!"

"_Iie_! Aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_!" bantah Sakura, dan semua kembali hening.

**Owari**

NB: Nee Minna O.O/ Gomen aku telat, fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk teman-teman dan Alm, kak Raffa dan Kak Indah. Semoga Allah selalu menyayangi mereka, Aamiin.

**Nani?**

"Setiap hari aku selalu mikirkannya lho, Sasuke seperti bintang!"

"Kau seperti bintang... Yang terlalu terang dan berkilauan."

**He?**

"Aku tidak mengerti semuanya."

"Aku mengerti!"

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku dan kamu sekarang bersama. Kita dapat bertemu dengan kekuatan cinta yang kita miliki. Kurasa kemarin kekuataan cinta itu begitu kuat.. _Ouji-sama_."

Seterang apa sangbintang.

Seagung apa sang bulan.

Bila cinta telah merasuki.

Tidak akan ada yang menjadi.

Selalu menimbulkan kegaduhan di dalamnya.

Tapi itu semua tak apa,

.

.  
**Owari **


End file.
